O Ciclo da Vida
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: Cada ruga no rosto dela me fazia desejar fervorosamente ser algo além do que sou... Mas infelizmente isso estava além do meu controle. A escolha que pude fazer, porém, eu não mudaria jamais... InuKag presente de amigo secreto para a Luna Tsukino.


**O Ciclo da Vida**

_**Uma fic para LunaTsukino**_

**By Bella Lamounier**

"_It's the circle of life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On a path unwinding_

_In the circle_

_The circle of life..."_

Elton John, Circle of Life

A vida é feita de escolhas.

A cada decisão que tomamos, temos nosso futuro lapidado pelas mãos hábeis do destino, que, de acordo com nossas ações, nos põe em determinados caminhos onde, cedo ou tarde acabaremos por encontrar as conseqüências de todos os nossos atos. É preciso ser forte e ter coragem para assumir as ações do passado, pois, muitas vezes, não há como voltar atrás.

Mas, por mais obscuro que seja o momento em que me encontro, não consigo pensar em fazer nada diferente. Eu fui feliz... Enquanto durou. Essas memórias são como um bálsamo para a dor de perder aqueles tempos felizes. Não há nada melhor do que a sensação de ter feito uma escolha certa.

Kagome... Sinto a sua falta. Você escolheu viver comigo tal como sou. Eu escolhi viver no seu mundo, um mundo do qual nada conhecia.

"_Você tem que se adaptar, InuYasha. Por que não arruma um emprego?" _

Por mais que fosse teimoso e estivesse relutante, eu sabia que ela tinha razão e por isso segui seu conselho, optando por estudar e me tornar especialista em mitologia japonesa. Não que precisasse estudar para saber tudo o que me 'ensinaram'. Mas foi interessante ensinar às pessoas coisas que elas consideram lendas e, para mim, foram realidade.

E, mesmo quando me senti morto por dentro, ela não se arrependeu da sua escolha.

"_Não posso ter filhos." Eu confessei sem olhar nos olhos dela, sabendo que veria surpresa nos orbes azuis... E talvez até sentimentos que eu não queria ver. Raiva. Frustração. Decepção. Arrependimento._

"_O que quer dizer?" Ela perguntou e eu me senti inevitavelmente irritado._

"_Eu sou estéril, droga! Não deu pra entender ainda?" Retruquei, fitando-a e encontrando uma expressão magoada no rosto angelical da minha esposa, expressão tal que fez com que eu me sentisse a pior das criaturas._

_. "Desculpe." Eu a abracei, encostando o rosto em seu cabelo e respirando fundo para deixar o aroma dela me acalmar. "Mas esse é o efeito de ser hanyou."_

_Nem uma espécie, nem outra. Híbridos não podem reproduzir._

"_Não importa para mim. Eu te quis assim e não vou deixar de te amar por causa disso." Foi quando percebi que a expressão magoada não tivera nada a ver com a minha... Condição. Suspirei, aliviado, sentindo o fardo ser tirado das minhas costas._

Um dia, ela me fez uma proposta._"Vamos adotar uma criança." _Adotamos. Nós o chamamos de Akira.

Vivemos felizes por muito tempo, mas, aos poucos, eu ia percebendo que nada era eterno. Justo eu, alguém que nunca havia temido ser ferido nem mesmo pela espada do meu meio irmão Sesshoumaru, sentia meu coração sangrar a cada fio de cabelo branco, cada ruga que aparecia no rosto de Kagome, me ferindo ainda mais profundamente que qualquer batalha da qual eu tivesse participado.

Pela primeira vez, amaldiçoei meu sangue youkai. Eu queria envelhecer com ela, mas não podia, pois não era humano.

Vi meu filho aparentar mais anos do que eu, apesar de ser pelo menos trezentos anos mais velho que ele. Assim, comecei a esperar o inevitável. O momento em que Kagome e eu não compartilharíamos mais esta vida.

Quando ela morreu, eu senti algo dentro de mim morrer com ela. No dia do funeral, a chuva caía enquanto o caixão descia para a terra. Muitas pessoas usavam guarda-chuvas, mas eu não me incomodei com isso. A chuva era reconfortante... E ninguém precisou ver a lágrima solitária que deslizou pelo meu rosto enquanto eu dava o último adeus.

Passaram alguns anos e eu tive que partir, pois me sentia um estranho em meio à minha própria família. Akira, que logo seria avô, despediu-se de mim com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele sempre foi emotivo como a mãe e sabia que não me veria de novo. Entendia que eu não podia vê-lo morrer também. Saindo, peguei apenas minha Tetsusaiga, que agora eu usava mais como lembrança de outros tempos, e a aliança de Kagome em uma corrente em volta do meu pescoço.

Voltei para a Era Feudal. Sessenta anos haviam se passado e eu sabia que as coisas estariam diferentes. Caminhei até a vila e descobri que Sango e Miroku já haviam morrido há alguns anos. Seus descendentes viviam ali, protegendo a vila dos youkais. Shippou, que crescera, surpreendentemente, encontrara uma youkai raposa e vivia com ela e os filhos nas proximidades da vila.

Andei na direção que me apontaram quando perguntei onde estavam os túmulos e o primeiro que vi foi o da velha Kaede. Quando Kagome e eu tínhamos partido, ela ainda vivia. Com algumas palavras de saudação e respeito para a anciã que tinha sido como uma avó para nós, até mesmo para mim, que jamais admitiria isso, caminhei para os dois túmulos logo atrás.

"_Desculpem-me pela demora." Eu disse, sentando perante os túmulos de Sango e Miroku. "Faz tempo que não nos vemos. Como foi a vida de vocês? Vejo que foi boa." Dei um sorriso cúmplice para o túmulo de Miroku. "Vocês tiveram um bocado de filhos."_

"_Estão me achando um pouco mais educado que o normal? É, acho que o tempo faz isso com uma pessoa. E se vocês estivessem vivos, conversando comigo, eu provavelmente não estaria falando tanto... Keh. Estou ficando velho." Um sorriso nostálgico dançou sobre meus lábios enquanto me lembrava dos velhos tempos, de nossas aventuras. Levantei-me, apoiando o corpo na espada enquanto fitava os túmulos pela última vez._

"_Acho que isso é adeus. Ou, quem sabe, 'até mais'? Vejo vocês do outro lado, amigos."_

Caminhei por tanto tempo que nem me lembro mais por quantos dias vaguei. Passei pelos lugares em que costumávamos passar em nossas andanças, os locais de algumas de nossas aventuras... Mas o último foi o que mais mexeu comigo.

A Goshinboku.

Os momentos mais importantes da minha vida na Era Feudal aconteceram aqui. Passei muitas horas refletindo, sentado em seus galhos, enquanto esperava Kagome retornar de suas viagens até a Era Atual.

Lembro-me da primeira vez em que conheci Kagome e achei que ela era a Kikyou. Sorri, concluindo que aquela fora a primeira vez que ela me libertara...

Mas não a última.

Eu a amei. E ainda amo, apesar de tantos anos terem se passado. Será que conseguiria construir uma vida nova sem ela? Não, não acredito que possa. Segurei a aliança dela com força, fechando os olhos e senti-me confiante. Eu não viverei para sempre.

"_Posso viver por séculos, mas não sou imortal. Espere por mim, Kagome... Mesmo que demore, nós nos veremos novamente."_

Finalmente chegou o momento. Esperei mais cento e cinqüenta anos e a única coisa que me manteve seguindo em frente foi a esperança de poder ver Kagome novamente.

Caminhando em meio à névoa, estreito os olhos para tentar me localizar. Onde estou? E onde _ela_está?

"InuYasha." Sinto meu coração disparar ao ouvir a voz familiar às minhas costas. E eu que pensei que os corações de mortos nem sequer podiam bater...

Virando-me, dei de cara com Kagome.

"Kagome." Porém, não vi a senhora de pele enrugada cuja tez eu beijara pela última vez há cento e cinqüenta anos. Ela está tal como era quando a conheci e ela tinha apenas quinze anos de idade. Olhando para mim mesmo, vejo o rapaz vigoroso que fui há muito tempo e não o homem cansado e desesperançado que era antes de morrer.

"Você demorou." Ela diz com aquele sorriso radiante de que tanto senti falta.

"Desculpe. Foi difícil te encontrar. Obrigado por esperar." Respondo, sentindo uma tranqüilidade que não sentia há anos.

"Venha. Está na hora. Estão todos nos esperando." Ela estende a mão para mim e eu a seguro sem hesitar, prometendo a mim mesmo jamais deixá-la novamente. Kagome começou a guiar-me por um caminho que eu não conhecia, mas isso realmente não me preocupa. Estou feliz como não fico há muito tempo e pretendo aproveitar o sentimento por toda a eternidade.

A morte... Será mesmo o fim? Enquanto Kagome me puxa para dentro de um barco guiado por um velho, eu decido que não. Se tudo é como um ciclo eterno, prefiro acreditar que a morte é apenas o começo.

OoOoOoOoO

Olá \o

Andei um tempo sumida... xD Só o fórum MDF pra me fazer escrever xD

Essa fic é um presente de amigo secreto para a Cíntia, aka Luna Tsukino!! Cíntia, espero sinceramente que goste, foi feito de coração! Eu não costumo escrever angsts, mas apreciei muito a experiência e o resultado xD

Obrigada à Artis pela revisão \o

Beijos!


End file.
